This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more specifically to electrical connectors having interface seals for sealing the joint between coupled connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,382 granted to Yosiharu Koda June 14, 1977 discloses watertight means for electric plug-receptacle couplings comprising a tubular packing which is secured by adhesive to the outer periphery of a support of a plug receiver. The tubular packing provides an interface seal between the coupled plug and plug receiver. It has a plurality of annular flanges and it is made from an elastomeric material such as isobutylene-isoprene rubber.